After The Wait
by Licy4
Summary: Love is always worth the wait. But some people have to wait longer than others.
1. Chapter 1

Title: After The Wait

Rating: K+

Synopsis: Love is always worth the wait. But some people have to wait longer than others.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, obviously. But since TPTB have so cruelly ripped them away from us, I'm just having a play.

xXx

Dorcas Lane clung to the man she loved. The very fact that he was there and close enough that she could smell the lingering scent of the foundry on him, would have made a lesser woman faint with joy. Dorcas Lane was not a woman to faint with anything, but even she had to admit that she felt unusually dizzy.

It had been a long time since a man had held her without tears. The last time Timothy held her it was brief and clandestine and caused such trouble that he'd had to leave. Before that, it was when they ended their long and beautiful relationship, under the tree they loved so much. As children and then teenagers life seemed so simple. They were in love. They gave no thought to their own social standing or the judgement of others, but as adulthood and reality set in, they both knew they could never truly be together.

Mr Delafield had been like a ship passing in the night. He had appeared as if from nowhere, stolen Dorcas's heart and made her feel like a teenager again. When they shared their first electrifying kiss she felt the same sensations she remembered from when she would meet Timothy under the tree so many years ago. But it wasn't to be.

Then James Dowland came along. A successful, confident, wealthy businessman who looked like everything Dorcas could ever want. It broke her heart to refuse his proposal, but she knew deep down that it wasn't right. James Dowland may not have won his lady, but he did give her the greatest gift she could ever have imagined – her son, Sydney.

Dorcas swore that nothing would ever again enter her heart. Every inch was taken up with love for her surrogate son and daughter, for that was how Minnie felt to her, and the other members of her small post office family.

But Gabriel Cochrane had edged his way into her life, unwittingly on both his part and hers, and become the one person she felt the true equal of. She understood him, just as he understood her. He was every inch as wise as she, and every inch as bitter and broken by life. He loved her son. And, without realising it, he came to love her too.

And now he stood holding her in the dim light of the night, his arms strong and comforting around her tiny frame, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to remember every feeling, every sound, every smell, for he knew this would be a very important moment in his life.

She didn't know how long they stood together on her doorstep. It felt like forever. Maybe it was. But Dorcas Lane didn't care. To hell with the gossip, the tittle-tattle, the rumours. So often in the past she had changed her life to suit them, to suit the whim of society, and it only ever resulted in her own pain.

So for once, Dorcas Lane did the only thing she wanted to do. She pushed her body away from Gabriel's just enough to allow her hands to slide up between them and hold his cheeks firmly, using them to pull his face down to meet hers in another kiss. Except this one wasn't as gentle or as polite as the first. This one was stronger, bolder, and more passionate. This one made Gabriel Cochrane gasp with surprise and pleasure and joy at his new lover's confidence.

He responded eagerly, his hands roaming up and down her back, but keeping her so close he thought they might meld together. His tongue danced with hers, exploring and tasting every bit of their conjoined mouths. As his desire for her grew, so too did the irritating knowledge in his head that he had to stop them before they entered dangerous territory. Territory they should not be heading towards on a Candleford street.

He broke their kiss in one, swift movement and said through a deep and shaky breath, "I love you, Dorcas."

She smiled, her hands now resting on his heavily moving chest, "I love you, Gabriel."

"But for now I must go," he told her, taking her delicate hands in his own rough ones, toughened from years of working with tools and metal.

"Go?" she asked, her eyes instantly filling with fear.

"Only to the hotel, Dorcas. I'm not leaving you. I shan't ever leave you," he reassured her quickly, stroking the curls of hair which had fallen from her ponytail and fell around her face.

"Your room is still available here," she reminded him.

He shook his head, "You know that wouldn't be right. And I don't trust myself to be under the same roof as you and remain in my own room."

Dorcas blushed at the meaning of his words, "You are right, of course."

"But tomorrow, my darling, I will begin making plans for us to be married. For I cannot bear the thought of spending a single moment more without you than is absolutely necessary," he smiled at the shock on her face at his words, "You will marry me, won't you, Dorcas?"

She stepped away from him, "Mr Cochrane, it is incredibly presumptuous of you to assume so much."

He cast his eyes downwards so that she could not see the shame in them, "I'm sorry, I thought we both felt the same way. I didn't mean to presume."

"You should have known," she said, unable to hide the smile forming on her lips, "that I will be making our wedding arrangements. If ever there were a task which required a woman's touch, then that is it."

As her words filtered into his brain he laughed at her teasing. Sweeping her up into his arms, she couldn't stop the small squeal of joy which escaped her lips as he spun her round. Dorcas steadied herself on her feet as he put her down and reached up to steal one more kiss from the man she was going to marry.

"I will come to you in the morning before I go to Lark Rise so we may share our happy news with our friends."

Dorcas Lane watched him walk away from her, even his temporary absence unable to quell any of the joy in her heart. He turned to look at her from the doorway to the hotel and his smile told her she had been right to wait all these years. That everything she had endured, all the heartbreak, had been worth it to reach this moment with this man.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorcas Lane was not an early riser. A lie in was, as she always said, her one weakness. On this particular morning, however, her first as a betrothed woman, she could not bear the excitement of the night before and found herself up with the larks.

So when Minnie came into the kitchen to begin making breakfast, she was astonished to find her mistress already there, pot of tea on the go, fresh bread in the oven.

"Mam! Am I late rising?" she asked, panicked.

"No, Minnie. I am early."

"But you 'int ever up this early!"

The postmistress tilted her head at her young charge with the look she reserved specially for the girl. A look which partly consisted of annoyance and admonishment at the youngster's blunt words, but was mostly crudely concealed amusement.

"Well today, Minnie, I am. I could not sleep and decided it was better to begin the day bright and early than waste time tossing and turning in my bed."

It was still some time before the other members of the household began to arrive for breakfast. Laura was first, greeting them in her normal chirpy manner, and then Sydney. Dorcas frowned deeply when Sydney appeared and looked more carefully at the clock.

"Thomas is extremely late this morning. He and Mrs Brown are always here before Sydney and I arrive at the table," she noted, "Minnie, could you go and knock on their door to see that they are well?"

"Yes mam." The brunette disappeared out of the kitchen door in a flash. In a few minutes she reappeared. "Thomas is on his way, mam. Mrs Brown is not well enough."

"Oh dear. I do hope it's nothing serious," Dorcas muttered, almost to herself.

She did not have to wait long for an answer to her question, as Thomas Brown rushed into the house moments later, his uniform wrongly buttoned and his collar up.

"Miss Lane, I cannot apologise enough for my behaviour this morning. Time-keeping is such an important facet of the working man and, as you know, my work is not something I take lightly. But Miss Lane, I have had such a night. I have been at my wife's side praying for her health and thanking the Lord for sending her to me in equal measure. I confess it threw all other thoughts out of my head."

"Thomas, please," Dorcas interrupted his rambling, "Re-button your coat, sit down and have a sip of sweet tea, for I'm not sure you are entirely well. And then please tell me what it is that is troubling Mrs Brown."

Thomas Brown did as he was told, taking a seat at the table and accepting a cup of tea from Minnie, "Not troubling, Miss Lane. Not troubling at all. In fact, just the opposite."

"Thomas, I'm afraid you're not making very much sense at all."

"My wife, madam, is with child," he announced proudly, "So as you can understand she is not ill or troubled. She took a turn yesterday at the establishment of the Misses Pratt and the doctor has advised a day or two of rest, but I can assure you she glows with the joy and health of a woman blessed."

"Oh Thomas, that is wonderful news! You and Mrs Brown will make such fine parents."

"Thank you, Miss Lane. With God's help we will do our very best."

"May I visit with Mrs Brown later on today? I could take her some bread and honey to keep her strength up."

"I'm sure she would appreciate your call."

Minnie served breakfast to the five seated around the table and everyone tucked in hungrily, making sure they had enough food inside them to last through their busy days.

Dorcas poured herself another cup of tea, "Well, what a day we have all had! First Minnie, and then Thomas!"

"I wonder if anything else will happen!" Laura commented, her eyes sparkling with joy and youthful hope.

"Well, actually, Laura…" Dorcas was interrupted by a knock on the open kitchen door. All eyes turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway, a gentle smile on his face.

His eyes met those of his bride-to-be and his smile turned into a beam. She felt herself wilt under his loving gaze, all thoughts and words lost to the moment. It couldn't have gone unnoticed by the others that the couple were unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

"Gabriel," she greeted eventually, shakily.

"Miss Lane," he nodded, before turning to Minnie, "Congratulations on your engagement, Minnie. Alf Arless is a fine man and I have no doubt you will make him a wonderful wife. I'm sure you will be very happy together."

"Thank you sir," she giggled, blushing with happiness and the thought of being Alf's wife.

"Minnie isn't the only one with good news this morning," Dorcas told him, continuing quickly so that he didn't think she was referring to their own news, "Thomas and Margaret are expecting a baby."

Gabriel turned his attention to the other man, crossing the room in two long strides to shake his hand, "Then congratulations to you and your wife, sir. There is no greater joy in life than a child."

"Indeed not, sir. Indeed not," Thomas agreed, taking the outstretched hand, "Forgive me, Mr Cochrane, but I understood you were leaving Candleford for adventures new."

"I did intend to, Mr Brown, but my circumstances have changed."

"Has something happened to the machine?" Laura asked, worried that the members of the fearful Lark Rise community may have acted foolishly in their attempts to prevent progress.

"Not to my knowledge, Laura," Gabriel replied, "The change is that I am now engaged and so must stay. No, not must. I choose to stay."

"Engaged?" Minnie gasped, "But to who? You 'as been living here all this time and we 'int seen you with no-one."

Gabriel looked across to Dorcas with amusement. She took a sip of her tea.

"To me, Minnie," she said coolly, "Gabriel is engaged to be married to me."

Minnie's eyes almost popped out of her head and Thomas choked on his sausage. At their reactions, Dorcas couldn't contain the joy she had fought to keep from her face. Rising from her chair, she met Gabriel as he walked across the room to her. Taking a hand from her side, he brought it to his lips.

Such a squeal had never been heard in the post office before as Laura and Minnie leapt from their chairs. Dorcas Lane found herself squeezed between the two girls as they hugged her tightly.

"Girls, please. Show some decorum!" Dorcas admonished, but she was smiling.

"We're just so happy for you, mam," Laura explained, calmly.

Minnie grinned, "Oh mam! This is the happiest day that ever there was!"

"Indeed it is a joyous day. We are all very well blessed," Dorcas agreed, placing a hand on her young charge's shoulder.

"But mam, 'int it true you can't be postmistress once you're married? Will you have to leave the post office?" Minnie continued, a sudden look of terror crossing her features.

Sydney, who had sat quietly throughout his mother's announcement and the zealous expressions of his 'sisters', let his cutlery clatter loudly to his plate and stormed from the room.

"Minnie! You really must learn to keep track of your tongue! Alf Arless will not want a wife who makes an enemy of every shopkeeper and tradesman in the county with her remarks."

"Shall I go after him, mam?" the maid asked.

"No, I will go. Please, everyone, continue with your breakfasts."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for the reviews. It's always lovely to hear people are enjoying reading the drivel my brain spews out!

This is still mostly set-up. The real story hasn't begun yet. But it's coming. Fear not.

Enjoy!

xXx

Dorcas Lane was not one for shouting in the streets. But when her son was nowhere to be seen, even Dorcas Lane could find it in her heart to do so.

"Miss Lane," a voice called out from nearby shop doorway. Dorcas turned to see Ruby Pratt standing at the top of her stairs. "I saw Sydney heading towards the stables."

"Thank you, Miss Pratt," the postmistress replied, rushing towards the stables behind the foundry.

Dorcas found her son leaning against the door to the stable which housed his favourite horse, stroking the nose which peered over the gate. It was a stallion, but the quietest and kindest one they owned. Dorcas had always thought it apt that Sydney favoured him, as their temperaments were so similar. Sydney was a quiet boy, but a kind and intelligent one and she was proud of the progress he had made since he arrived.

"Sydney?" she asked gently, coming up behind him and placing an arm round his shoulders.

He shook himself away from her, "Get off me."

"Sydney, I can see you're upset, but that does not excuse you…"

The boy interrupted her, "Are you going to send me to live with my pa?"

"What? Of course not! Why on earth would you think that?"

"You're getting married and leaving the post office. You won't want me around anymore," he said sadly, his full attention on the horse as if he were saying goodbye.

"Oh, my darling little man. Come here," she beckoned, her arms outstretched to him. He hesitated, but then reluctantly moved forward into her embrace. She held him close and dropped a gentle kiss onto his hair. "I will never send you away. You are my son and, as such, the most important part of my life. I have no intention of leaving the post office, it is our home, but Minnie is right. Surprisingly. At present it is not permitted for a married woman to be postmistress. However, there is no reason why it should remain so. I will write to the postmaster general and see what is to be done."

"What do you think he will say?"

"I don't know. That is for him to decide. But I assure you, Sydney, that if I am forced to resign my post then I will not be going anywhere without you."

He snuggled into her, "Ma?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Mr Cochrane?"

Dorcas Lane stroked her son's silky hair, "Yes I do, Sydney, very much. And I love you too."

xXx

An arm still round her son's shoulders, Dorcas Lane could not have been happier as she and Sydney made their way back across the square to the post office. She had not feared his acceptance of Gabriel, the boy idolised the man, but she had not realised how afraid he would be of rejection.

The familiar rumble of a carriage could be heard coming towards them. The pair turned in curiosity as it approached them and Dorcas felt, for the second time in less than a day, dizzy. Grateful for having something to lean on, she felt every inch of her skin prick with goosebumps when she recognised the carriage instantly.

She remained rooted to the spot, unable to speak a word, as it came to a stop in front of her. Sydney looked up at the woman, confused about the strange look on her face, then back at the carriage, from which a man was exiting. Dorcas gasped.

Sir Timothy Midwinter stepped down onto the dusty Candleford road. He couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of him. The woman he had loved for so long.

He stopped a few steps away from her.

"Dorcas," he greeted, his pleasure at seeing her obvious in his voice.

She struggled to regain her voice and eventually managed to rasp out only his name, "Timothy."

He shook his head in disbelief, "How is it possible that you never age a day and yet you look more beautiful every time I see you?"

"Timothy, you've been gone for so long. So much has changed," Dorcas began, never letting go of eye contact with the man.

"Not for me," he challenged, the intense look he gave her making her shiver.

"Timothy…"

The door to the post office opened behind Dorcas and Sydney and Timothy's watched over their heads a man walking towards them.

"Is everything ok, Dorcas?" Gabriel asked when he joined the threesome.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, gratefully turning towards him, "I was just surprised by the arrival of an old friend. This is Sir Timothy Midwinter, our squire."

Timothy's eyes were narrowed in thought, "I'm sure we've met before. You own a foundry, do you not? Mr…Cochrane?"

"Indeed, sir, you have an excellent memory. We can't have met more than twice and that was many years ago," Gabriel acknowledged, shaking the man's hand, "But I do not own a foundry anymore. I am a Candleford man now."

Dorcas Lane suddenly remembered that this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

"Timothy, will you come in for some tea? We were just in the middle of a celebration," she invited, regaining her legendary composure.

"A celebration?"

"Yes. My maid, Minnie, became engaged yesterday to young Alf Arless. And you remember Thomas Brown, our faithful postman? Well, he and his wife have just discovered they are to have a baby."

"Thomas Brown married Miss Ellison eventually then? Well, I'm very pleased for their news. I would be honoured to join the celebration."

"There is one other piece of news," Gabriel prompted, looking pointedly at his bride-to-be.

"Oh yes, there is one other thing…"

"My ma is getting married!" Sydney piped up from his mother's side.

Timothy looked down at the boy. He hadn't really noticed him before, so engrossed and distracted had he been by being in the presence of his childhood sweetheart once again.

"And who might your ma be, young man?" Timothy asked kindly, bending slightly to be at the youngster's level.

"I am, Timothy," Dorcas told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying it.

This is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will more than make up for it.

Enjoy!

xXx

Miss Pearl Pratt never could leave her window alone and so of course she watched as Sir Timothy, Miss Lane, Mr Cochrane and the child spoke in the street. She watched as they headed into the post office together. She watched with great interest.

And she continued watching the scene from her window when two gentlemen stopped outside the neighbouring shop. They had drawings in their hands and were gesticulating wildly with their hands. Miss Pratt watched with great interest.

"What can you see, sister?" Miss Ruby Pratt asked, peering out from behind her sister.

"Those gentlemen…" she picked up her skirts, "Come, Ruby. Let us introduce ourselves."

Ruby scrambled to follow and the pair soon found themselves outside.

"Good day, gentlemen," Pearl greeted, striding towards the men, "I am Miss Pearl Pratt and this is my sister, Miss Ruby Pratt. We could not help but notice you taking an interest in our shop and wondered if we could be of any assistance."

The two gentlemen doffed their hats and the older of the two spoke, "Miss Pratt, Miss Pratt, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Gerald Ramsgate and this is my brother, Anthony. But I'm afraid you were mistaken. We were not looking at your shop, but our own."

"Your own?" Ruby questioned. As she did, the younger of the two men glanced down at her with a smile. When their eyes met, Miss Ruby Pratt found herself rather silenced. Anthony Ramsgate fell instantly in love.

"Yes, we have arranged to rent this property," Gerald continued, unaware of the interaction happening at his side.

"And what, pray, will you be selling, sir?" Pearl asked.

"My brother and I are gentlemen's tailors. Your establishment and ours will compliment each other perfectly," he informed her.

Pearl eyed him with a look of suspicion, "Is that so, Mr Ramsgate?"

"Indeed. It is one of the reasons we chose this property. We believe the Ramsgates and the Pratts could have a long and fruitful future."

Anthony Ramsgate and Ruby Pratt were in no doubt that these words were true.

xXx

Gabriel Cochrane watched with pride as Sydney worked the metal. His work was crude and he needed a great deal of practice to reach a standard which could be presented to customers, but the efforts and patience of the young boy were admirable.

Seeing the boy learn, showing him how to improve, reminded Gabriel of being a boy himself, learning at the side of his father. It was a very happy time in his life. Indeed, most of his life in the foundry consisted of happy memories.

"You are most handsome when you are thinking happy thoughts, Gabriel," Dorcas said at his side. The noise of Sydney's hammering meant the man hadn't heard his bride-to-be approaching, so he was surprised to hear her voice.

Placing an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her to him, "That's funny, because you are at your most beautiful when you are cross with me. Your eyes open up so wide and your mouth twitches in such a way that I cannot help but love you even more."

"I hope that is not a sign of our life to come. You will make me cross just to see my mouth twitch."

"No, in truth I would rather still it like this." He leant down to kiss her. She smiled against him.

For a few minutes they stood together, arms entwined, both watching Sydney go about his task. He was completely focussed, absorbed in what he was doing.

"I have to ask, Dorcas, is there anything wrong between you and Sir Timothy? I had believed you good friends, but you were out of sorts after his visit."

She faltered, "No, not at all. I was just surprised. I had not expected to see him."

"Very well. But remember I am here. You must trust me with your woes."

Her head tilted up towards his, "I trust you with my life."

He smiled, clearly satisfied with her response, but as they went back to watching Sydney, Dorcas felt herself overwhelmed with fear and confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

xXx

Two weeks had passed since Timothy's arrival in town. Since Thomas discovered he would be a father. Since the Ramsgate brothers began moving into their new shop. Since Alf and Minnie became engaged. Since Dorcas Lane felt herself ripped in three.

In response to her letter, the postmaster general had been brief and blunt and told her in no uncertain terms that if she married, she would have to resign her position. She was torn. Give up her life and independence, refuse Gabriel's hand or, most terrifying of all, explore why Timothy had returned and what that meant for her future.

As she had known from the age of 10, there was only one person she could speak to about the matter.

"Timothy?" She found him perched on the stump of the old tree. The one where they had fallen in love. The one where she broke her heart for the first time.

"Dorcas!" he exclaimed, having not heard her approach, "This is a surprise. I did not expect to see you out here."

"I needed to see you," she began, "I need your help."

"Squire business?"

She nodded, "And personal."

"Shall we walk while we talk? Being here with you but without the tree saddens me greatly."

They fell into easy step with each other. Silence reigned for a few moments as they lost themselves in thoughts and memories. Although they were both much older now, and so much had passed between them, so little of the world had changed that they could very well have been teenagers again.

"The postmaster general," Dorcas said eventually, "has refused to even consider allowing me to stay on as postmistress of Candleford once I am married."

"That can be no great surprise, Dorcas. You know the position of the post office on that matter."

"I grew up in that post office, as did my mother, and I would dearly like to pass it on to Sydney in due course. I know that is what he wants too. I hoped the establishment might look kindly on my service and dedication."

Timothy laughed, "I'm afraid they are not a kindly institution."

"No, indeed," she agreed, "But I wonder, my argument might have more sway to it if it came complete with a character reference from someone with more standing. A squire, perhaps?"

"And you happen to know a squire…" he finished, realising what she was asking.

"I hate to ask, but I don't know what else to do. I love Gabriel and I want to be his wife, but I can't bear the thought of taking away the future I promised Sydney."

Timothy came to a stop, "I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Please, just consider it."

"Dorcas, you have always known that having the honour of being postmistress meant that other areas of your life would have to lose out. And you have lived happily like that for many years. Why is it different now?"

"This is because of Gabriel, isn't it?" she asked, suddenly angry with him, "If it were you whom I wanted marry I'm sure you would be much more obliging."

Timothy could hold in his emotions no longer and felt himself explode with rage, "If you had given me your hand when I asked for it we would have been married for more than twenty years now. Do you ever think about that? We would have children, maybe grandchildren. We would be happy."

"I am happy," she retorted.

"I am not!" he screamed, as if it were a release more than a statement, "I have not been happy since the day we parted and you know it. Dorcas Lane I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you when we were ten years old. My wife is a wonderful woman and although she has borne me a beautiful child, there is no love between us. I tried to convince myself, I wanted to, but it was no good."

"Timothy, don't make this any harder than it has to be. You and I can only ever be friends, nothing more."

"Why not?"

"Because you are married and I am soon to be," she told him firmly, "Is that why you came back?"

"No," he spat, "I have business to attend to, the Ramsgates taking over the vacant shop for one thing. But as soon as I got here all I could think about was seeing you and I realised how much I missed you. The feelings I thought I'd managed to rid myself of were still very much in me, just buried."

Dorcas sighed deeply and took a few steps back, "You have to fight any feelings you think you may have. I've been telling you that for a long time."

"Are you fighting your feelings, Dorcas?"

"I know my own heart."

"Do you?"

Timothy fixed the woman in front of him with an intense look. She wanted to break it. Every sensible bone in her body was telling her to turn and run, to get out of the situation. But Timothy had always had such a hold over her. Even when they were children one look from him could make the rest of the world disappear.

He took a step towards her. And then another. And another, until there was no room to take another step. As his hands reached out to take a light grip on her arms, she didn't resist. He pulled her towards him slowly, his head dipping down to hers.

She felt her eyes close involuntarily as their lips hovered millimetres apart. She could feel his breath on her face and it made her shiver with anticipation.

"Tell me you don't love me, Dorcas. Tell me and I'll walk away." He rasped against her, his voice barely more than breath.

"I…" she breathed. Unable to get any more words out, she finally gave into temptation and captured his lips. They'd kissed many times before, sometimes it felt like they'd spent their whole young lives kissing and caressing each other, but it had been so long that she'd forgotten how good it felt.

Lips wrestled and, in time, tongues danced. Dorcas couldn't help but enjoy feeling Timothy pressed against her once more, the two seeming to fit together like they were once just one being.

He released her. She recoiled away from him, her fingers on her lips as if she were trying to discover if the kiss had really happened.

"If you want this, Dorcas, like I think you do, we will make it work."

Dorcas shook her head, her eyes full of fear and uncertainty, "I don't know what to do. Timothy, I just don't know."

"Think about it."

"Timothy, I doubt I will be able to think of anything else."


	6. Chapter 6

So will she pick Timothy or Gabriel? Sorry, no answer in this chapter. You've got to give Dorcas time to pick!

Enjoy!

xXx

Anthony Ramsgate was not an overly bold man. In business and in life he relied on his brother's confidence to lead him on. Not to say he was incapable of managing such things. He had a good head, enjoyed books and poetry and was an excellent rider. But he was not made for negotiation and hard sells.

The bell chimed above his head as he entered the Misses Pratt's shop. He glanced up at it and by the time he looked back into the room, Ruby had stopped her task at the table near the door and was facing him.

She smiled shyly, "Mr Ramsgate."

"Miss Pratt," he replied with a stutter, removing his hat. He knew he should say something more, but for now they were perfectly content just to look at each other.

Pearl Pratt deposited the fabrics she had just retrieved from the back room onto the counter. She spotted Anthony in the doorway.

"Mr Ramsgate, how lovely to see you," she began, coming out into the main shop, "How can we be of service to you today?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Pratt," he greeted, "Now that we are set up, my brother is taking charge of the shop this afternoon and I am taking the opportunity to explore our new home. I was wondering, hoping, that perhaps Miss Ruby would be available to show me around."

Ruby subtly supported herself on the table to prevent her from fainting.

Pearl pursed her lips, "Well, we are quiet this afternoon and Ruby has always been more partial to a walk than I. I'm sure she can be spared for an hour."

Anthony Ramsgate and Ruby Pratt's conversation was stilted as they strolled out of her shop. It was sparse as they headed out of town and into the woods. It was easy as they meandered through the trees.

"Thank you for walking with me today, Miss Pratt," Anthony said during a natural lull in conversation, "Before we came here I worried we would struggle to make friends. New proprietors are often treated with suspicion."

"Oh, I'm sure there will be plenty of suspicion. But Candleford is far too polite to let you hear any of it."

"You must have been on the receiving end of some suspicions yourself. The number of suitors who have no doubt called at your door over the years must have aroused some comment."

"I'm not sure what you're implying, Mr Ramsgate…"

Anthony stopped suddenly, "Oh, Miss Pratt, I'm sorry. I meant to imply nothing but that you are so truly beautiful and lovely that men must have broken their hearts over you."

Ruby blushed, "I assure you, sir, of all the men with whom I have ever been acquainted you are the first with that opinion."

"Then I am the first with any sense."

Ruby gasped at his words.

"Please, forgive my forwardness," he begged, desperation in his voice as he took hold of her hands, "I assure you I am never this bold. I cannot deny that I have found myself unable to think of anything but you since we first met. That moment I felt such flutterings in my heart that it is impossible to ignore. It has been less than a fortnight, Miss Pratt, but I am in love with you."

"Mr Ramsgate…" she tried to say, her gaze fixed on the ground.

"If you feel nothing for me then please tell me so and we will forget this conversation. We will go on as colleagues and friends, I hope. All I pray for is your happiness."

Ruby kept her gaze on the ground as she let his words sink in. This was a moment she had imagined as a young girl, finding a man to love who loved her back, but as time passed those dreams slipped away. She had long given up hope of ever experiencing such a moment and it was taking time for those feelings to fight their way to the surface again.

When she looked up at him once more there were tears in her eyes.

"Miss Pratt!" Anthony exclaimed, bringing his hands up to her cheeks, "Ruby?"

She sobbed, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry."

"Please don't cry. I hate to see you upset."

"I don't cry because I am upset," she assured him, "I cry because I am happy."

He took a deep breath, "May I dare to hope, Ruby?"

A smile broke out on her face, matched by one on his. His lips met with hers in the gentlest of kisses. She shook with nerves. He ran his hands down her arms, holding them tightly. Her confidence grew slightly as their lips began to move against each other and her hands found their way to his neck.

He broke the kiss, wary of taking things too quickly.

"Ruby, my darling," he said quietly.

She sighed, "Oh Anthony…"

xXx

Gerald Ramsgate was not always easy to handle. He was an excellent businessman and had always been a fierce protector of his younger brother, but he also had stubborn and competitive streaks running straight through him. In running his shop, he made little attempt to hide his love of success and money.

Stepping through the door of the Pratt's store, he inhaled the scent of ladies attire. An odd thought, of course, but he had always found that the clothes he sold smelt very much of men – the thick leather of the belts, the starch of the hats and the wool of the winter coats. Ladies clothes had a much lighter, perfumed scent.

"Is it usual for you to enter a shop and simply stand in the doorway with your eyes closed, Mr Ramsgate?"

Gerald smiled and opened his eyes. The acerbic tongue of the elder Miss Pratt was the main reason for his visit to the shop and he was very pleased to see her present.

"Miss Pratt! How lovely to see you," he greeted, moving closer to the counter.

"You are in my shop, it can be no surprise to find me here."

"Not a surprise, but lovely all the same."

Pearl eyed him suspiciously, "If you are looking for your brother, I'm afraid he is out walking with my sister. I'm sure they will be back soon."

"It is you I came to speak with, Miss Pearl."

"Oh?" she questioned, "How may I be of service to you today?"

He leaned comfortably on the counter, "I am thinking of placing an advertisement into the Oxford Gazette to acquaint people with our new business. I thought it would be a splendid idea for our two establishments to share an advertisement. A service for all the family, as it were. While gentlemen are fitted with the finest of suits, their wives and daughters could equip themselves with all the latest fashions. What do you say?"

"That is very generous Mr Ramsgate, but I'm afraid I will have to decline."

"Why?"

"My sister and I have built our business on serving only the finest clients, ladies of the highest standing who have had recommendations from their friends and peers. We do not need to partake of anything as vulgar as an advertisement in a newspaper where any commoner could come across it."

"Advertisements, Miss Pratt, will be essential for all businesses in the future."

"If you believe your business would benefit from allowing any pauper to imagine they could afford your wares, then you must go ahead. I will not allow Pratt's Stores to be inundated with fruitless enquiries."

Gerald sighed, "I am horrified by your backwards thinking."

"Backwards thinking? How dare you come into my shop and attack me like this? I would like you to leave." Pearl hurried out from behind the counter to shoo the man away.

"I am trying to help you. I hoped we could have a cordial business relationship and work together to improve our future," Gerald retaliated as she backed him towards the door.

"My future, Mr Ramsgate, has nothing to do with yours!"

"Is that so, madam?" he raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, I can see where I'm not wanted. Good day."

Gerald hurried out of the door just as Ruby and Anthony were making their way up the stairs.

"Brother?" Anthony called after the retreating figure.

"Insufferable man!" Pearl huffed, turning on her heels and rushing off to the back room.

Ruby and Anthony looked at each other where they stood just inside the doorway of the shop. He took her hands.

"I think we should wait, my dear, just a little while, until relations between your sister and my brother settle. They will come to tolerate each other in time, but until then I don't believe they would accept our feelings," he reasoned, "It pains me to say this, of course, but I want our life together to be beautiful and perfect from the very start. Can you wait?"

She squeezed his fingers tightly, "I have already waited forever for you. I can wait a little longer."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope the outcome will please as many of you as possible. Although I can't guarantee it...

Enjoy!

xXx

Dorcas Lane was deep in thought. The house was in darkness, except for the small candle burning in front of her on the kitchen table. Her hair tumbled in soft curls over one shoulder.

Poor Gabriel had come calling that afternoon and the previous day, but she had turned him away both times. Or rather, Minnie had. This was the man she was due to marry and she couldn't bear to see him, couldn't bear to look at him and profess her love to him until she had decided on her own feelings.

"Mam?"

Dorcas looked up to see Minnie standing in the doorway, ringlet rags in her fringe, a candle in her hands.

"Minnie! What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, mam," the girl admitted, racing across the room to take a seat at her employer's side, "I'm all churled up inside."

Dorcas smiled, her own problems moving to the back of her mind now that someone else needed help, "Shall I make us some hot milk and you can tell me what it is that's troubling you?" Minnie nodded enthusiastically.

"See, I was talking to my Alfie today about when we might be getting married," she began once Dorcas set down two mugs of hot milk on the table, "Only, he said it'd take months to save for it. He said he wants me to have a new dress and flowers and gold rings and if we don't save money we can't have none of that. But Miss Pratt said that the bride's family should pay for the wedding so I was thinking, should I write to my mother and step-father? They might want to know it is their duty. But I don't know that I want to write to them. What should I do, Miss Lane? You will know."

The postmistress frowned, "Minnie, I must confess I'm surprised. Of course you must write to your mother if you would like to, but I assumed you understood that I would be paying for your wedding."

"You, mam? Why should you be paying for my wedding?"

"Because, Minnie, I consider myself a mother of two. And I couldn't be prouder of either of my children. You've grown into a wonderful young woman and Sydney couldn't have wished for a better sister."

"Really, mam? You mean it?" Minnie grinned.

"Of course," Dorcas assured her, taking the youngster's hand in her own, "You and Alfie name the day and you shall be married."

"Oh, thank you, mam! Thank you!" Minnie's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"You don't need to thank me. It is my privilege," Dorcas said, "Now, try to get some sleep."

Minnie stood and began to walk away, but she had barely moved a few steps before she spun back around with a thoughtful look on her face, "Mam?"

"Yes, Minnie?"

"Sydney 'int your son by blood."

"That's true."

"And he calls you ma."

Dorcas suddenly cottoned on to Minnie's train of thought, "Also true."

"So, can I call you ma too?"

"Yes, when you are married. Until then, we should keep things in the household as they are."

Minnie nodded, "Yes, mam." The girl turned away once more and took a few steps towards the door.

"Oh mam!" she exclaimed suddenly, spinning round and rushing back to Dorcas' side.

"What now, Minnie?"

The maid dropped to her knees at the older woman's chair, "When I marry my Alfie, I'll have to leave the post office!"

Dorcas could see the distress on Minnie's face, "Yes, but you'll be going to live with your husband. You'll be so happy."

"How can I be happy without you and Little Man and Laura and Thomas and Mrs Brown?" Minnie sobbed, the sudden realisation hitting her hard.

Dorcas rose to her feet and pulled Minnie up with her, wrapping the girl in a hug, "Change can scare even the strongest of people. It takes courage to make big steps. But I promise you that the outcome of this particular step will be well worth the fear and worry you will experience along the way. And your post office family isn't going anywhere. You are always, always welcome here. In fact, I fully expect you to be bringing me grandchildren to spoil within the year!"

Minnie laughed, a deep pink hue rising into her cheeks, "Gosh!"

"Indeed!" Dorcas smiled, "Now, bed!"

Once more Minnie headed to the door, but once more she only got as far as the doorway, "Mam?"

"Minnie!"

"Just one more question," she promised, "You is the strongest person I has ever met, Miss Lane. Are you scared of change?"

Dorcas sat down in her chair thoughtfully, "Constantly. But, as I said, if you're brave it can make your life infinitely better."

Dorcas Lane smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Another short chapter, but some of you will like this one. Some of you won't. I do.

Enjoy!

xXx

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the tree stump before Timothy came across her. It must have been some considerable length of time, because the previously cold wood had been warmed by her body.

"Please let me speak my piece," she said standing and speaking before he could say a single word. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't uncertain, but she knew that the only way to get the words out clearly and concisely was to stop him from interrupting.

Timothy nodded and took her recently vacated seat on the stump. He knew what she was going to say.

"Timothy, you are my oldest and dearest friend. You are the person in the world I feel most comfortable with, the person I can always confide in and turn to. I think that will always be the case.

"I do love you, let's be very clear about that. And I will always love you. But you are not the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I am not in love with you anymore, Timothy, I am in love with Gabriel. And I want to be his wife.

"Yes, it will mean leaving the post office and that will require a great deal of adjustment for all of us, but I know it's the right thing to do. I have given up on love before, remember. I know how it feels.

"Seeing you again this last few weeks confused me. It made me doubt myself, doubt my feelings. But I'm clear on what I want now.

"I wouldn't give up a single moment of our life together. Not a single kiss or laugh or even tear. Not the time you pushed me into the mud and Zillah made me do all the washing for a week as punishment. Not the time you fell off your horse during one of our races and broke your wrist, although I suppose I would make that less painful for you if I could. And certainly not our first kiss. How old were we? 15?" she paused, a wistful look on her face. She could see the same expression reflected on him. They were happy days indeed.

"But you are so lucky now, Timothy. You have a wife and daughter who want your love and attention. They are a family you could be so proud of, if only you'd let yourself be. I want you to go home and cherish them, realise once and for all that they are your future. Stop living in the past, in what might have been in a different time and place. Be the man you were born to be."

She stopped and exhaled a breath she wasn't sure she should have been holding throughout the speech. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders now that she had understood her own feelings and conveyed them to him.

Timothy Midwinter knew she was right. Dorcas Lane had always been the wisest person he had ever met. Even as a child she was constantly giving him advice and passing on wisdom, which she had, more often than not, learnt from her father. That wisdom had once caused them to part ways. Now it was going to save them both.

Dorcas waited for his response. He had not looked at her throughout her words, instead focussing on the green grass of the ground or the way the dying light of day filtered through the trees.

With a sharp intake of breath, he stood. He towered over her, his eyes finally meeting hers. For one short moment she felt almost afraid of the intense look in them. But then he put his arms around her. Timothy embraced her, holding her so tightly against him that he felt like he might not be able to breathe. It was only a moment before she relaxed into him, returning the embrace, burying her head into his chest.

But it wasn't to last. Timothy pushed her away strongly, as if he would change his mind if he lingered too long on any one action.

He brought his lips to hers for one sweet, tender and final kiss.

When he released her once more, he smiled, "Goodbye my love."

As Dorcas walked away from him, towards her new life, Timothy strode quickly back to the house, suddenly feeling the urgent need to put pen to paper.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm very sorry it has been such a long time since I updated this. These next few chapters have been written and waiting for ages.

Enjoy!

xXx

"Did you hear me, Miss Lane?"

Dorcas Lane snapped back to reality behind the counter at the post office. An excited Miss Pearl Pratt stood in front of her, clearly bursting to share some news.

"Hear what, Miss Pratt?"

"That our squire has once again removed from the manor. The staff are closing the house and his carriage was spotted heading away from town in the early hours," Pearl gossiped, "I notice Sir Timothy has not been calling on you as often as he has done in the past."

Dorcas smiled. Where in the past the mere mention of the man made her wild with distraction, now it only conjured up good memories, "No, indeed, I believe Sir Timothy has been extremely busy on his short trip."

The bell above the door tinkled as Anthony Ramsgate entered the shop.

"Miss Lane, Miss Pratt," he nodded at the two ladies, "I trust I find you both well."

"Good morning, Mr Ramsgate. How fortuitous of you to call in today. I was admiring your shop window just yesterday. Do you think you might have time to whip up a new suit for Gabriel?" Dorcas said with a little smile, "He will be in need of one soon."

"Of course, Miss Lane. It would be an honour. Have you set the day?"

"Not yet, but we will be meeting with the reverend on Tuesday to discuss arrangements. It won't be immediately, of course, because I need to settle the matter of the post office."

"Well, please tell Mr Cochrane that he is welcome to visit us at any time. I will ensure we produce our finest work for him."

"Thank you. Now, what can I do for you today?"

"I need to post this to London," he said, handing a small package to the postmistress.

"Certainly. That will be sixpence."

Anthony handed the money across to Dorcas as Ruby Pratt rushed into the shop.

"Sister, Lady Carter is coming down the road," she informed Pearl.

Pearl's eyes widened, "Well then come, girl. We must greet her." The elder Miss Pratt dashed out of the door in the same way her sister had just entered.

Dorcas could not help but smile as she watched Ruby Pratt and Anthony Ramsgate exchange a tender look. She recognised the interaction between them. She felt it when she looked at Gabriel. Perhaps tensions between the two shops would not always be so fraught.

"Miss Lane," Thomas greeted, approaching her from the sorting room. His entrance broke the silence in the room, causing Ruby to hurry after her sister and Anthony to follow her out, although at a more leisurely pace and with a nod to Dorcas.

"Yes, Thomas."

"This was in the post bag from Oxford for you."

Dorcas looked down at the letter in confusion. It was quite clearly marked with the seal of the post office headquarters and yet she had received correspondence from them only two days ago and was currently considering her response.

She tore into the envelope. And gasped as she read the contents.

"Gabriel!" she called, running as fast as her skirts would allow out to the forge where he was working on his machine, "Gabriel!"

He turned just in time to catch Dorcas as she fell into his arms, "What's wrong?"

"It's Timothy!"

"Sir Timothy? Has he been hurt?" Gabriel tried to prise his fiancée away from him so he could read her expression, try to gauge what she was trying to tell him.

"No, no. Timothy. He wrote to the postmaster general. They've reconsidered. I can stay. I can remain as postmistress after we're married."

As Dorcas pulled back from her fiancé, Gabriel could see the tears of joy in her eyes. He could say without question that this was the happiest her had ever seen his bride-to-be.

"Then there is no need to delay. We can be married at the earliest opportunity," he said.

"Oh, Gabriel. If it were possible to marry you this moment, I would. I have everything I could ever want," she gushed, uncharacteristically emotionally, "Although, in my heart of hearts I feel I have waited so long for my wedding day I do want it to be perfect and beautiful and that will take more than today to organise. Perhaps…a month?"

"A month. I can live with that," Gabriel nodded, tracing his fingers gently along the side of her face, "Now go and tell our son he will get his post office."


	10. Chapter 10

Laura Timmins tilted her face into the sunshine as it fell from the sky on a beautiful autumn day. She never felt more content than when she made the walk from Candleford to Lark Rise. And it always surprised her how she was equally content on the walk back again.

When she first moved away from her home, Laura had longed for the quiet, relaxed way of life she had grown up with. But now she had the best of both worlds. There was much for her to love about Candleford – the post office, Miss Lane, Daniel – and much to love about Lark Rise. There was no need to pick one over the other.

As she rounded the last corner on her way into town, she spotted Daniel sitting at the side of the road, resting against a tree, lapping up the fading sun. He smiled brightly when he saw her approaching.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed brightly, hurrying to greet him, "What are you doing out here?"

"It is such a beautiful day, and I knew you would be passing back this way eventually, so I decided to walk you the rest of the way home," he explained, brushing the grass and soil from his trousers as he stood to greet her.

"How lovely!" Laura linked her arm through Daniel's and they began to saunter down the lane together in comfortable silence.

After a few moments, Daniel spoke hesitantly, "Laura, there was another reason for my meeting you out here today. Something I want you to know. I do love you."

Laura looked at him in confusion, "I know you do. And I love you."

"Good. I know it's ridiculous of me to think such thoughts, but with Miss Lane and Mr Cochrane, and Minnie and Alf getting engaged, I wondered whether you might see it as some sort of indication of my feelings towards you that I haven't proposed."

"I don't."

"I do want to marry you, Laura. Just…not yet. We're both still so young and we're both still enjoying our lives and our work. When we do marry I want it to be because we're both ready to settle down and start a family of our own. That time might be now for Minnie and Alf, but I don't believe it's now for us. I let myself believe that you felt the same way, but I realise I have never asked you."

Laura tightened her grip on the man's arm, "When we marry I will have to leave my job. Not just because it is the proper thing to do, but because I want to commit myself to our family. I'm not ready for that yet. You're not ready for that yet. In truth, I don't think Miss Lane is ready for that yet!"

Daniel smiled with relief, "Then we are agreed? We will wait?"

"Yes," she nodded, "but thank you for asking."

They slipped back into silence. Laura Timmins couldn't remember ever feeling so contented with life.


	11. Chapter 11

Minnie giggled as she spun round, causing the many skirts of her dress to fly out in all directions. The action earned her a very stern look from the elder Miss Pratt.

"Child, how am I supposed to pin your dress when you're spinning and swaying?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Pratt. But it's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my whole life. And I'm wearing it!"

Pearl threw a weary glance at Dorcas, who was watching from where she was seated at the table in the main shop, but the postmistress was smiling, her gaze focussed on the youngster.

"Here you are, Miss Lane," Ruby announced, appearing from the back of the shop, "The silk for your dress arrived yesterday. Is it satisfactory?"

Dorcas reached out to touch the reams of delicate ivory silk that Ruby was holding out to her. It was lightweight and smooth, but it shone and shimmered as the light hit it from all directions.

"It is perfect, Miss Pratt. Exactly what I wanted. And Mrs Turrell will be able to produce the lace for the trim in time?"

"Yes. In fact, she delivered the first batch only this morning. And I must say it is some of her finest work." Dorcas had specified Queenie's bobbin lace for the trimmings to her gown. She was aware of the hard times the older woman had been having with the introduction of loom lace, but Dorcas still believed that there was nothing quite like the look and feel of lovingly hand-made, bobbin lace.

Minnie ducked behind a curtain as the door swung open. The three other women in the room looked to the door eagerly.

Gerald Ramsgate stood tall in the doorway, almost blocking out the light. He nodded to Miss Ruby Pratt, then to Miss Dorcas Lane, before turning his full attention to Miss Pearl Pratt.

"Mr Ramsgate," Pearl greeted through pursed lips, "Again."

"Miss Pearl. Always a pleasure to be welcomed into your establishment so warmly," he grinned, catching Dorcas' amused look out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it you want, sir?"

"Nothing but to see you smile," he replied. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in boredom at his banter. He relented. "And to make an enquiry on behalf of a customer."

"One of your customers?" 

"Yes, mam. It may shock you to learn that we do have them," he teased, "A Mr Peters from Oxford is soon to attend his sister's wedding. She was once widowed, but is now marrying extremely well. He has requested new suits for himself and his two sons. And when I explained the close proximity of your shop to ours he thought it the most marvellous idea to bring his wife and young daughter to purchase new dresses for the occasion. Just as I predicted would happen."

"How forward thinking of you. But I'm afraid we will not be able to assist you in this matter. As you can see, we are quite overwhelmed with orders! Bride and bridesmaid gowns for two weddings! New dresses for half the town! It is simply not possible."

Gerald sighed, "Oh dear. What a shame. From what I understand, Mr Peters is a man of great standing. I am sure he would have returned to purchase much more in the future."

Pearl remained resolute, but Ruby spoke timidly from the side, "Sister, surely we can manage two extra gowns."

"If you wish, Ruby, then _you_ may manage two extra gowns!" Pearl threw down her pin cushion and flounced off into the back room, the short train of her dress bustling madly behind her.

Gerald turned towards the younger Miss Pratt, "Miss Ruby, all I seem to do is infuriate your sister."

"My sister enjoys being infuriated," Ruby smiled, "Do not worry, Mr Ramsgate. We will attend to Mrs Peters and her daughter."

"Thank you, mam." Gerald nodded and made for the door.

"Mr Ramsgate!" Ruby called after him, "You are well, I trust? And…your brother?"

"Yes, we are both quite well. Thank you." Ruby's gaze drifted off at the very thought of Anthony. Gerald exchanged a knowing smile with Dorcas before leaving the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

"6 days, Laura! In 6 days I shall by Mrs Alf Arless! Oh, won't it be marvellous?" Minnie danced around her broom as she swooned at the thought of her impending marriage.

"It will, Minnie. You and Alf make quite the couple."

"I will be such a good wife. I shall cook and clean and mend his socks and polish his boots. I'll bake him his favourite cake for Sunday tea. And I'll wash his shirts so they is spotless. Just like Miss Lane taught me."

Laura laughed, "Then he's a lucky man."

The door to the post office swung open, making the little bell ring. A man in naval uniform stood nervously in the doorway, a small bag slung over one shoulder. In his arms he delicately clutched a bundle of white blanket which shrouded a tiny sleeping baby. The man's gaze lit upon Minnie and he smiled.

"You're the very image of her, miss," he said, an almost wistful look in his eyes.

A frown creased Minnie's forehead, "Of who?"

"Of my late wife, who, when I met her, was Miss Catherine Mude."

Minnie fainted dead away.

xXx

With Thomas dispatched to Lark Rise on the bicycle to fetch Alf, Miss Lane tried to coax Minnie into taking a few sips of sweet tea. The youngster refused, so the woman turned her attention to the man currently sat at her kitchen table, vaguely aware of Gabriel's protective position in the doorway.

"Well, sir, you have had a great effect on Minnie. If you would be so kind, could you explain to me who you are and why you have come calling on us today?"

The man shuffled the baby in his arms, starting to speak with his unmistakable Irish drawl, "I apologise, mam. I meant no harm with my visit. My name is Jack Fleet and until recently I was married to young Minnie's elder sister. This here is my son, Charles. Charlie."

"And where is Minnie's sister now?"

"My Katie died in childbirth not two months ago," he told the small group with sadness, carrying on despite the small cry from Minnie, "She was to have twins, but I lost her and our little girl. It's a miracle I still have Charlie. And I thank the Lord for him every day."

"Where was she, Mr Fleet? Where was our Katie?" Minnie asked desperately, finding her voice, "She was there and then she was just gone. No note, no nothing."

"Minnie, it would do you no good to know where your sister was when I met her. Suffice to say she was not in a good way. But we got to talking and soon we were stepping out together. She became a wonderful wife, all a man could ever ask for, and she would have made a grand mother too."

"She would. She used to plait my hair when I was little and she'd sing while she was at it," Minnie smiled sadly. Dorcas took the girl's hand on the table in comfort.

"She spoke of you fondly always," Jack assured her, "She called you her little whirlwind."

"I could never stop talking nor fidgeting. Used to get us into ever so much trouble."

"I have no parents. My father died when I was a child and my mother not more than three years ago. So when I lost Katie, I went looking for her ma, hoping she would help me with Charlie. Katie missed her ma, it was her stepfather who kept her away. I prayed the man was gone or dead," he paused, almost sighing, "But he was still there. And she as much in his grasp as ever. I couldn't let Charlie grow up seeing a man behave like that."

Minnie shook her head, "My ma 'int never gonna believe what he's truly like. Even though she sees it with her own eyes!"

"That's why I came here, Minnie," he took a deep breath, "I am a seaman. I don't know how to make money any other way. I can't raise Charlie on nothing. There's a boat leaving port in a week and there's a place on it for me, if I want it. So I've come to ask…Minnie, would you take him? I'll send as much money as I can for him and I'll visit whenever I'm able, but I can't be his pa. Not proper. Not on my own. A child, a babe, it needs a ma."

Minnie shook her head violently, "I ain't no-one's ma. I ain't even a wife yet!"

"You can raise him as your nephew. Or as your own child. I'll do whatever you ask, be pa or uncle. I just want to know he's cared for. And I know Katie would want you to have him more than anyone else."

"Sir, what you are asking is a huge undertaking," Dorcas told the young man.

"I know, I know. And I wouldn't have asked if you weren't to be soon wed."

"But how did you know?" Minnie asked in confusion.

He dropped his gaze down to the table, "Your ma told me. I don't know how she knew. She was so proud when she said, until he came in, that is."

"She don't have no right to be proud," Minnie spat in an uncharacteristic display of hatred, "If it wasn't for her taking up with him Katie wouldn't have gone in the first place."

"She's your ma," Jack reminded her.

Minnie's eyes flicked up to Miss Lane, "No she 'int."

Dorcas squeezed the youngsters fingers together, "I think this is a decision which cannot be rushed. Mr Fleet, there is a warm bed and plentiful food here for you and your son for as long as it takes us all to figure out this difficult situation. Gabriel, would you show Mr Fleet through to the men's dormitory please? I'm sure little Charlie would be pleased of a quiet rest."

"Thank you, mam. You are very kind."

Jack followed Gabriel through to the small dormitory where Thomas and Matthew used to sleep, before the marriage of the former and departure of the latter, leaving Minnie and Dorcas alone in the kitchen.

"She's gone," Minnie stated quietly, breaking the silence, "I mean, she's been gone for years, but I always believed she'd come back. I never thought she were truly gone and now…"

"Minnie, I want you to know that I am here for you and I will help and advise you as best I can, but this is something you need to decide with Alf. No-one else can tell you how to handle this. If you take Charlie on, you will be a newly wed couple with a small child to care for."

"And if we don't, where will he end up?"


End file.
